A continuing goal of integrated circuit fabrication is to increase integration density. One approach used to achieve increased integration density involves reducing the lateral footprint of individual structures by increasing the aspect ratio (i.e., ratio of height to width or diameter) of the individual structures and the proximity of adjacent structures. However, one problem with this approach is that spaces between closely adjacent high aspect ratio (HAR) structures can act as capillaries during post-formation processes (e.g., “release-related” processes such as cleaning, rinsing, and drying, and “in-use” processes such as post-drying processes), such that liquid (e.g., water) is drawn into such spaces. High surface tension forces resulting from the liquid in the spaces between adjacent HAR structures can cause the adjacent HAR structures to topple or collapse toward each other, bringing the adjacent HAR structures into contact with each other. The spaces between the adjacent HAR structures can produce surface forces (e.g., van der Waals, electrostatic, hydrogen bonding, capillary, solid bridging, etc.) that cause the adjacent HAR structures to statically adhere to each other. Such static adhesion is commonly referred to in the art as “stiction.” Stiction between the adjacent HAR structures can substantially impede desired functions of a semiconductor device structure or even render the semiconductor device structure inoperable (e.g., by substantially damaging components of the semiconductor device structure).
A need, therefore, exists for new, simple, and cost-efficient methods of reducing stiction between adjacent HAR structures of a semiconductor device structure. It would be further desirable for the new methods to be applicable to the formation of a variety of semiconductor device structures.